Lost Trivia
by Snowxhardy
Summary: Hiatus. Kakashi came back home half dead, after an undercover mission in the Sound Village gone wrong. Something happened to him, making him loose most of his memory. It's up to Sakura to get it back.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Lost Trivia

**Pairing: **Kakashi and Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Word Count: **305

**Summary: **Kakashi came back home half dead, after an undercover mission in the Sound Village gone wrong. Something happened to him, making him loose most of his memory. It' s up to Sakura to get it back.

**XxX**

"What now Captain?" A man in a white dog mask asked slowly grabbing for his sword from its sheath. The others quickly followed suit. The Captain slowly rose to his feet, his dark gaze never leaving the form in front of him. The form of the one and only Yakushi Kabuto. Orochimaru's right hand man.

As soon as he appeared everyone knew they were in deep shit.

The Captain knew he had to make the decision of either escaping, leaving the mission behind. The mission that no one in the squad would ever even think about backing out on. Especially since the mission involves bringing back an unconscious Hatake Kakashi to Konoha.

_'So that only leaves one choice left.'_

"CAPTAIN!"

"Kitsune-san grab Hatake and get the hell out of here, now!" The captain ordered unsheathing his sword.

"What? No, I'm-"

"Kitsune-san that is an order." The captain growled. The younger man glare at the back of the man's head, his sword still unsheathed.

"Kitsune-san." A man next to him whispered, "You're the only one that's fast enough to get him back home in time to stop the poison from spreading even farther. Please go, we'll be right behind you."

The man in the fox mask gripped the handle of his katana, before dipping his head in defeat. He sheathed his katana and gathered the limp form of the unconscious Hatake. Making the necessary signs for the jutsu, he hesitated on the last one.

"Kitsune-san go now!" The captain yelled throwing himself between Kabuto's attack towards the pair.

The man nodded and quickly made the last sign for the transportation jutsu. The last thing he saw was the sound ninja charging at the remaining of his squad. The young man would later find out that that would be the last time seeing his ANBU team.

**XxX**

**Author Note: **Big thanks to Shades22 for beta reading this for me.

Also I promise I'll try getting the other chapter much longer than this, but hey it's just the Prologue.


	2. Bombshell

**Lost Trivia**

**Chapter 1: **Bombshell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Aw come on Sweetheart. Why do you always act so cruel to me?" A chocolate brown haired Shinobi asked rubbing the side of his face that held a dark red hand print from the medic before him.<p>

The medic's emerald green eyes narrowed down at the patient, "Well if your hands would just stop touching my ass, then maybe I could be a little more patient with you." She growled placing her hands on her hips.

The Shinobi shook his head, "We all know it's an act Sweetheart."

"Genma." The Kunoichi warned.

"Everyone knows you want me, it's as simple as that."

"Genma."

"I mean you touch me everywhere."

"Genma."

"Then when I try to return the favor you-"

Smack.

"Do that." Genma mumbled turning his attention to rubbing his other cheek.

"Genma." The medic sighed, brushing a stray of her pink locks behind her ears, "You got it all wrong, you do know that right?"

"It doesn't hurt to dream now does it?" He responded with a smirk.

The medic couldn't help, but smile, "Anything you say Genma, but right now I have to check one more thing then you should be free to go."

"Thanks Sweetheart."

The medic glared at the older man, "Genma." She warned through clenched teeth.

The Shinobi lifted his hands in surrender, "Joking, joking."

"Mm…" She blinked slowly, " Well anyways I'm just going to check your -"

"HARUNO!"

"For kami's sake." She breathed out ignoring the bluntlook that Genma was giving her at the moment. "What is it Akina-san?"

"Hokage-sama told me to tell you that you are to meet her in her hospital office immediately." The nurse replied.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at the red-headed nurse. Her emerald orbs gazed into the others dark maroon ones. "Do you know what for?" Sakura asked bring her attention back to her patient.

'_Immediately?' _She fairly remember the last few times Tsunade asked for her like that she was either sent on a booze run since she has become of age a year ago, or to pick out the new color that she insist on having just outside the Hokage's door. She knew she could mark off the latter of the two since she wasn't in the Hokage's office at the moment, but who knows maybe she wants a welcoming rug in front of her office here as well.

The edges of her mouth lifted from the thought, "Okay, Genma I'm going to have you -"

"She just said something to do with one of your teammates." Sakura froze. _'No.'_

"She looked pretty serious to-"

"Akina-san finish up Shiranui-san." Sakura thrust the clipboard into the younger nurse's hands. She was gone before anyone could say another word.

* * *

><p>Sakura zipped down the halls of the hospital, dodging everyone and everything that got in her way. She ignored the voices of others that called out for her, her mind only on one thing and one thingy only. What happened to one of her boys? Where they in trouble? Hurt? She didn't know what to expect. All she knew is that she needed to get to the Tsunade's office as soon as possible.<p>

Sakura flew around the last corner to her Shishou's office only to be met with the Sannin herself quickly making her way down the hall from her office towards the pink-hair Kunoichi.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "Tsunade-sama -"

"Keep moving Sakura." The blonde ordered walking pass the shock Kunoichi. "I'll tell you the details on the way."

She nodded, quickly catching up to her mentor._ 'What happened? What could have made Shishou act so… on edge?'_ Sakura mentally shook her head, now wasn't the time to think of worthless thoughts.

"Sakura, what I am about to tell you is confidential, you must not repeat a word of it to anyone." Tsunade started opening a door that led to the stairwell. "There is no easy way of saying this…" The blonde hesitated.

"What is it?" Sakura demanded pushing her way through the doors after the blonde.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulders her honey brown eyes meeting Sakura's emerald green ones for a split second before turning away, "I suppose you already knew that one of your teammate was gone on a long term mission." The Sannin stated turning another corner down another flight of stairs.

Sakura nodded of course she knew both Kakashi and Sai were gone for a while now, especially Kakashi. But Yamato and Naruto were also on a mission, which they left close to a week ago leaving the village on the same day. So of course none of her boys were around, and all of them have been on a long term mission leaving anything possible for the moment. With that thought in mind Sakura clenched his fists turning them to pale white.

"Kakashi was brought back from his mission."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, atleast-"

"But only one ANBU member from the team I sent to retrieve him came back, with Kakashi half dead." A gasp escaped Sakura. _'Kakashi…'_ "We're still waiting for the rest of the ANBU's team to arrive, but we have had no word from them." Said Tsunade.

Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat; her emerald green eyes grew wide with shock. Her grip on the stairwell tightened turning her knuckles pale. Her free hand flew to her chest fisting her nurse outfit. _'Please no.'_

"Sakura we need to get moving!" Tsunade's sharp voice snapped Sakura back to reality. She blinked trying to make her mind slowly comprehending everything. After a moment the medic nodded and caught up to Tsunade, her emerald green orbs narrowed with determination. She'll do everything in her power to save him.

Sakura zoned in on the door that stood at the end of the hall, "Tsunade?" Murmured Sakura. The blonde turned her head to the side indicating that she was listening. "Where are we going?"

Tsunade dipped her head, "We are going to where we operate on ANBU members that are seriously injured." The blonde responded stopping in front of the door. "Sakura from the reports I got in from the ANBU, it didn't -"Sakura shoved her way past the Sannin only to stop after a few steps into the room. Her gaze widen at the sight before.

A small gasp escaped her, "Kakashi-Sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Big thanks for Shades22 for Beta reading this for me. Also sorry for the shortness, I'm still trying to get the hang of this.


	3. Recover

**Lost Trivia**

**Chapter 2:** Recover

* * *

><p><em>A small gasp escaped her, "Kakashi-Sensei."<em>

The sight before her was almost too much for her to bear. There in front of her only a few feet away laid the limp form of her ex-Sensei. His clothes ripped everywhere, and his fingers twisted in every direction indicating broken bones.

He was drowning in his own blood as it pooled around him, some started dripping on the floor. The stench of it was starting to make her feel nauseate.

She knew with each passing second Kakashi was closer to death, yet she stayed frozen staring at her ex-Sensei. Her hands clenched at her uniform's collar, as her wide eyes watched a drop of blood splatter to the floor, making a small splashing noise that her keen hearing help her hear.

Her eyes automatically blinked when they were free from the horrid image when a figure blocked her eyesight. Sakura's eyes met the 'kake' symbol that's stitch to the back of her Shishou's green jacket as the blonde made her way quickly towards the unconscious patient.

Sakura's hands tightened their hold on her uniform as she heard the faint humming coming from Tsunade's chakra. Tsunade's honey brown eyes locked into the young medic's wide emerald ones.

"SAKURA!" Sakura blinked once again at the sudden noise, "Don't just stand there, get the hell over here. I can't do this by myself!" The Sannin ordered turning her attention back to the unconscious man.

Sakura self-consciously bit her bottom lip, as her mind slowly comprehending her mentor's words. Her feet finally clicked into gear as she made her way towards the blood bath. The scent of the blood becoming stronger with each step she took, the humming of her Shishou's chakra, and the splatter of the blood hitting the ground becoming clearer to hear.

Sakura stopped at the blonde's side as her eyes landed on the healing chakra enhance hands of her mentor that hovered over a large hole in her ex-Sensei's stomach. A gasp escaped her as her hands left their death grip on her uniform to cover her gaping mouth.

"Shishou…" Sakura choked out.

"Shizune reported that all his fingers, his right wrist, his left leg, and some of his ribs are broken. She couldn't get a good check up on him, since the ANBU member that brought him in seemed to cause a bit of trouble." Said Tsunade as she started spreading her chakra throughout his lower body checking any signs for any type of poison. "She had to go and sedate him before she got to check his whole body or send me the report. She figured out that he was injured badly, so she's with him right now. Sakura go check for any head injury."

With a slight dip of her head indicating that she heard she moved toward his head stepping over the puddle that started to form under the operating table. She took in his features as she gently laid her hands against his temples.

His hitai-ate gone from his forehead letting his blood soak hair cover his closed eyes. A bruise covered his right eye, and blood smeared all over his face. His face cleared from the mask that she had gotten the pleasure known for so long, but before she could get a good look she closed her eyes and poured her chakra into his temple. _'Now wasn't the time.'_

The moment her chakra entered she detected the swelling around his brain. She quickly concentrated her chakra on the swelling before it could get worse, and that was when she felt it. A very faint trace of it, so faint that if she wasn't an expert she would have passed over it. He was poisoned.

Sakura's brows knitted together as she felt it getting stronger when she moved toward the back of his head. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember if she had went up against this type of poison, but after a moment nothing came to mind. There wasn't enough time to try to find an antidote.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, "Shishou!"

Honey brown eyes glanced up from the wound she was working on and was met with panic filled eyes, "What is it Sakura?"

"H-He's been poisoned." She whispered closing her eyes once again to concentrate on the infected area, "I-I never seen this poison before, and it already severely damaged part of his brain."

The blonde nodded, "Right, take over here Sakura. The bleeding slowed, but if we don't stop this soon he will be dead within twenty minutes from blood loss."

Sakura removed her hands from Kakashi's temple and scooted over to where Tsunade stood, and poured her chakra into the gaping hole. _'Twenty minutes? No, Shishou he has about ten fifteen tops.'_ Sakura mentally shook her head, clearing the dreadful thought from her head completely. It wasn't the time to think such negative thoughts, he will live. No matter what!

Sakura kept her attention on the wound in front of her that was still bleeding, she started patching at the veins and that was when she heard a quiet 'damn' coming from her Shishou. That was the last thing that finally made Sakura break. She bit down on her bottom lip, fighting the burning tears that were threatening to spill.

Sakura took a shaky breathe as she heard the blonde's footsteps disappear behind the door that led to the lab where they tested poison.

The room went silent. The only sounds that filled the room was the humming of the chakra that poured inside of him, the sound of blood hitting the ground, the beeping of the machine that showed his heartbeat, and the soft sniffles that came from the medic.

A few minutes passed and the bleeding was almost stopped, but still no Tsunade. She has been missing for almost ten minutes now, and this made Sakura nervous. _'What could be taking her? Did she find the antidote? Is there even one?' _

A few more minutes passed and she was finally able to stop the bleeding. With quick fingers she was able to insert the needle that let plasma flow into his blood system, before she started patching up wound.

Twenty minutes passed, and the gaping wound was disinfected and finally closed, leaving the pink-hair medic dead on her feet. She was so low on chakra that she didn't fight the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. She removed her hands from the newly patch skin and wiped the tear free from her face, leaving a smear of blood.

Faint footsteps caught the medic's attention as she glanced toward the door where they were coming from. A few seconds later the blonde barged through the door holding a needle in her hands.

Sakura let out a breath that she didn't even knew she was holding, "You found an antidote." She stated more than questioned.

The Sannin nodded. "It took longer than I expected." Tsunade made her way towards the unconscious man and shot the antidote into his forearm letting his veins do the rest of the work. "I've dealt with this particular poison before, only a little bit different." She replied sliding the needle out of her arm and setting it aside.

She gently laid her finger tips on top of the patch of pink skin, indicating a patching job done medics. "Nicely done Sakura. You've stopped the bleeding and patched it very well. By the looks of it you were able to get him stabled."

Tired green eyes looked up at the older women, "I'm still not done Shishou." She murmured, digging her palms into her eyes trying to wake herself up more.

"Sakura he's stable don't knock yourself unconscious." Tsunade said gently squeezing her apprentice's shoulder. "He is in no danger, the patch work you did is flawless, and the antidote should be able to help with the poison."

Sakura's shoulders sagged at the contact. "I have enough to heal his broken bones." She insisted, making the quick set of signs before her hands started glowing mint green.

"Sakura, I'll take over from here."

The medic shook her head, "No, Shishou I have this under control." She said laying her glowing hands onto his torso closing her eyes to concentrate on the brakes.

"That is an order, Sakura." Tsunade said, gently laying her hand on her shoulder once again. "I have plenty of chakra to fix the bones." She reassured, steering the pink haired medic away from the mess, once the glow from her chakra ceased.

Moist emerald green eyes looked up at the older medic, "Shishou, where's the ANBU that brought Kakashi in?" She asked slowly blinking trying to keep herself awake.

Tsunade removed her hand from the younger medic. The blonde took a deep breathe, "Shizune brought him up to the second level of the hospital. Shizune transferred him there after she forcefully sedated him, since her wasn't in any danger with his injuries."

Sakura nodded. She needed to thank the ANBU for saving her ex-Sensei, he was too precious to loose. "I'll have to go up and check on him. What room is his" She asked.

Tsunade slowly shook her head, I really don't know, Shizune didn't get a chance to tell me." The blonde walked over towards the sink in the room and grabbed a small white towel that was laid on top of pile of them next to it. She rinsed the towel under the warm water, and squeezed off the extra water from it, before going back to the kunoichi and gently rubbed the smeared blood from her cheek. "But you might catch her in the hall hopefully." She said rubbing the last trace of blood and sweat from her face.

The kunoichi gave the Sannin a small smile, "Thank you Shishou." She whispered before turning her eyes on the injured Kakashi. "Please fix him up good." She turned away and slowly walked out.

Instantly the room became silent. Tsunade quickly got to work, fixing the broken leg. She started having doubts, maybe she should have told her exactly who brought Kakashi back, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to.

The blonde mentally shook her head, clearly the thought from her head and instead brought all her attention to the unconscious man before her. A soft smile made its way on her face, "You're one lucky bastard."

Sakura slowly made her way into the first floors elevators knowing in her condition the stairs would take too much energy for her. The beep from the elevator didn't even phase her as it automatically opened up, unloading its load. She walked in the small box and lifted her hand to push the button that had a big two on it. A few seconds passed before the doors beeped signaling that they were closing.

She was alone at last even if it was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to let out a shaky breathe. She was scared; a few times back there she thought she was going to lose him. So many times, she could have sworn her heart had stopped beating when his breathing slowly dramatically. Or he's heart beat slowing way down.

The doors once again beeped before they opened. Sakura made her way out of the elevator and into the hallway barely avoiding running into others.

Thankfully she found the short hair brunet walking out of a room looking down on a chart.

Sakura walked up to the older women, "Shizune."

The women's dark eyes shot up from the voice. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was, "Sakura…"

"Shizune where's the man that brought Kakashi back?" She whispered hugging herself, "I-I want to give my thanks to him."

Shizune's eyes soften, "He's in room 207. He should still be sedated; I was going to check on him again soon, to sedate him again." She replied giving the medic a warm smile, "How's Kakashi?"

Sakura's emerald green eyes lowed to the ground, "He's stable, and Tsunade's finishing him up right now. Thanks Shizune." She said turning towards the direction of the room before she could see the brunet nod her head.

Her feet were on autopilot, they automatically stopped at the room labeled 207. She didn't even look at the chart that hung by the door, instead she pushed open the door and stepped in.

Closing the door behind her she took another step in when a low moan caught her attention. Lifting her gaze towards the sound her eyes widen with realization. She caught her breathe at the man before. There was no mistaken the familiar long shaggy mane of blonde, that belong to only one man in the village.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Again thanks Shades22 for beta reading this chapter. You're the best! <em>

_Thanks for everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and alerted this story, it really means a lot to me._

_Also whoever is keeping track of this story, beware that the next chapter probably won't come out for a good month for I have two more weeks of school, which involves a lot of tests and end of the year projects. Also going a trip from school for about a week and few days, during the summer!_


End file.
